<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fellas Is It Gay... by anamuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824016">Fellas Is It Gay...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan'>anamuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 190, Dick Pics, Humor, M/M, Mo Guanshan Suffers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, boys being dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...if you jerk yourself off while looking at a dick pic sent to you by that obnoxious guy in your class that you hate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fellas Is It Gay...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts">lionheart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You all remember that time He Tian sent Red a dick pic? Yeah. This story is set during/after that chapter. (<a href="https://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/155961352615/old-xian-update-of-19-days-translated-by">Chapter 190</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He throws the phone harder than he'd meant to, and it bounces off the wall onto the floor. He should check to make sure it still works. He should delete <i>that</i>. Instead, he presses his pillow hard against his face, just for a moment, until his temper cools and his face doesn't feel so hot. Weird, how the body produces heat in anger—because he's definitely mad—maybe he should try to stay awake in science on Monday and see if they talk about why that is. Bio is one of his worst subjects, but his grades weren't good enough on the entrance exams to merit the physics track classes. This could be interesting though.</p><p>Distracting himself by thinking about school fails spectacularly. Thinking about school only serves to annoy him, and then through a chain reaction of annoyance, he ends up thinking about He Tian again. School: annoying. Also annoying: that dumb He Tian always pestering him and interfering with his life. Case in point: texting whenever he feels like it, like Guanshan doesn't have better things to do. Like, just now he texted that picture of— Fuck!</p><p>Eventually he gets his breathing under control—it takes a few attempts because whenever he thinks he's ready, he remembers that text and his breathing spins out all over again and he's back to square one—and hauls himself out of bed. One step, two steps; he bends, hand curling around the phone. He turns it over—the screen is fine. Thumbs the screen on; enters his pass code—</p><p>And immediately drops the phone again, time seeming to slow down, because it's still right there, scene little dark, a little pixellated, but there: He Tian's dick, half hard, uncut, lying along his thigh. There's more hair than Mo Guanshan was expecting—NOT that he was expecting anything, of course. That would imply that he'd <i>thought</i> about <i>it</i> before. One corner of the screen is obscured by the fabric of He Tian's pants, but it doesn't obscure anything that <i>ought</i> to be; this thing is absolutely indecent. It's also burned into his memory. Just a brief glance was enough to bring the whole thing into crystal focus in his mind. </p><p>The phone actually drops on Mo Guanshan's foot, but he barely feels it. He's too busy trying to stop picturing that obnoxious He Tian's dick to notice. He's pretty sure his ears just caught actual fire, because taking a picture like that, what was he about to do?!</p><p>Wait. He Tian is <i>fucking</i> with him. He <i>wants</i> him thinking about his dick, because he's trying to one-up him! </p><p>Well, it isn't going to work, Chicken-dick He Tian! Mo Guanshan isn't going to take a challenge lying down! Guanshan isn't some floppy microdick to be mocked! </p><p>Guanshan grabs his phone and pulls out the waistband of his sweatpants to look down at his own cock. This, well this just isn't the best angle to compare them. </p><p>He throws himself onto his bed and scoots up it until he's leaning against the headboard like he imagines He Tian had been. Holding his waistband out with one hand and his phone with the other—to compare!—leaves him lacking a free hand to position his dick, so he wriggles his pants far enough down that they're not in the way at all. </p><p>Guanshan looks at his cock, then thumbs the code to unlock his phone. Looking at it like this, they're probably of a size. He Tian is half hard in the picture, and Guanshan will need to compensate for the camera lens, but he thinks they do look very similar in size. </p><p>He might...</p><p>He might need to touch himself a little, just to be sure. He Tian was half hard already after all. He steals another glance at the honestly kind of crappy dick pic He Tian had sent. </p><p>Guanshan feels himself...starting to get hard. Thinking about touching himself is making the blood start to rush to his cock, obviously. </p><p>What if he just—</p><p>He could just wrap a hand around himself now, let off a little steam. Unrelated to any recent events. Just because. </p><p>It's perfectly natural, after all, a guy his age. It's been a while since he'd really touched himself except for taking care of morning wood in the shower. It wouldn't be a big deal if he—</p><p>Guanshan wraps a hand around the base of his cock, strokes up slowly, feeling himself fill out and grow harder as he goes. <i>Fuck.</i> </p><p>It really has been a while—this feels better than he remembers. </p><p>He gives himself another long, slow stroke, and then looks down at the phone in his other hand again. The lock screen shines up at him. If he remembers right, looking at his rapidly filling dick in his hand, he should actually be a bit bigger. </p><p><i>That</i> thought inexplicably makes him harder, or maybe it's just the feeling of his foreskin sliding teasingly around the head of his cock as he works himself over. </p><p>Guanshan starts to unlock his phone one-handed, just to make sure he's right, other hand jacking himself a little faster, when the phone starts to ring. Fuck!</p><p>Guanshan fumbles with both hands, phone starting to slip in his surprise. He ends squeezing his dick a little instead of catching the phone, and it lands face down on his skin, low on his stomach, a bit to the side but otherwise just above the root of his dick. Instinct has him curling up to protect the family jewels before he even consciously registers that he'd really dropped the phone instead of his cock. </p><p>By the time he gets himself straightened out, the phone has stopped ringing. </p><p>"Thank God," he mutters under his breath. Then he turns the phone over and realizes that he's actually—</p><p>That the call has actually been answered. </p><p>And it's still going.</p><p>And it's He Tian. <i>FUCK!!</i></p><p>Guanshan scrambles to hang up, but in his panic only manages to get it set to speaker phone. He Tian's voice crackles through the line. "‐re you doing!? It sounds like you're kicking around an empty can!"</p><p>"Fuck!" </p><p>"Little Mo, who taught you that kind of language?" He Tian chides through the speaker. "Anyway, what are you doing, how could you leave me on read like that!? That's so inconsiderate! When someone sends you a gi—"</p><p>"—Fuck you!!" Guanshan cuts him off by finally—finally—hanging up. He turns his phone off for good measure; that He Tian can't be trusted not to simply call back.</p><p>Guanshan looks down at his lap, where his hard on has completely wilted from the panic. He drops his head back against his pillows, feeling exhausted. </p><p>He should have deleted the picture first, then turned his phone off. He definitely can't turn it back on to delete it now. It probably gave his phone a virus. </p><p>"Fuck," Guanshan says, just to tell the world at large. He never did anything to deserve this bullshit. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>